The big arrival
by Titanflame
Summary: this is my first Paw Patrol story in fanfiction (reupload) Drake and Jenny after having escaped at the death meet the Paw Patrol and this is the begining of their adventures. Chase X Skye, Marshall X Everest (other pairings)
1. Intro

**so today I have a great surprise for you. Today I reupload my first Paw Patrol story with my two OC (Drake and Jenny). I hope you enjoy**

 **PAW PATROL in...The big arrival (intro)**

On a hot summer afternoon in the forest of Adventure Bay a young wolf pup with black fur and silver eyes, named Drake was playing with his little sister Jenny. Who unlike her brother she was half husky. the two pups were chasing them when they heard their father, the alpha male, discuss with another member of his pack, in their cave.

Arius: the north pack is unleashing an advance towards our perimeter  
Wolf: what are the orders?  
Arius: I want that you goes againts them  
Wolf: yes sir

The alpha came out of the cave and his face was very worried but his two pups hugged him and he smiled.

Arius: thanks pups  
Drake: we have heard it all...dad seem to be very serious thing  
Arius: it is. Drake heard: your mother didn't want that you will be a leader but apparently you are forced to become it

Drake looked his father so upset he broke the promise of his mother before he was born. Unfortonately Drake's mother died when in an attemp to do born him, then the alpha met a husky named Lidia, and from there was born Jenny.

Drake: but dad , you made a promise to my mum  
Arius: I know. But you to have accept the fact that she is gone

Drake was very angry with his dad and his words so he replied back.

Drake: NO. Dad how can you you say such a thing? now that she no longer. I HATE YOU!

the young wolf run into the cave. his little sister went to follow him. meanwhile their dad was thinking abaout he said and he realized he was wrong. he looked up and saw what he would never have dared to do; meanwhile Jenny was trying to console her brother. Drake wanted to send her away but she didn't want give up.

Jenny: Drake are you okay?  
Drake: Jenny please leave me alone  
Jenny: I want just help you  
Drake: and how? you don't know what means never met own mother  
Jenny: no but I...

Jenny was interrupted by howls and priate from outside the cave, they to ceck and saw the wolves of their pack fight againts other wolves among the fallen in battle there was Jenny's mother.

Jenny: Nooo mom!

the two pups approached her to trying to wake her but she was too weak to get up.

Drake: come on mum!  
Lidia: it's all useless pups...i'm too weak  
Jenny: mommy please stay with me!  
Drake: where is dad?  
Lidia: dad is...fled  
Drake: and now what do we do  
Lidia: you have to escape from the forest and going and join in the city...crossed a bridge and hide in the lookout of the Paw Patrol

Drake and Jenny didn't know what was the paw patrol but there's no time to explain. the pups ran as far possible, although not knowing where they were going. the leader of the pack enemy saw them run and he order to member of his pack to chase and kill them; Meanwhile Drake and Jenny knew being chased but not turned back, but were forced to stoped for a cliff where there was a river below, tried to go back but the two pursuers had already achieved, Jenny was very scared but Drake had in mind an idea.

wolf enemy: haha you have no longer to escape!  
Jenny: Drake I'm scared  
Drake: Jenny I know it will seem absurd, but we must to ump in the cliff  
Jenny: what!  
Drake: trust me, everything will be fine

together they jumped into the cliff and feel in the river without injuries , now the two pups had to struggle againts the river. Jenny managed to reach the river bank but Drake stayed behind, Jenny trying to help him the wolf was about to reach her, but hits his head againts a rock and was knoked unconscious; Jenny screamed in despair seeing diappear his only brother.

 **And this is the introduction of "the big arrival" i hope you like and see you in the next chapter.**

 **T.F. is out. See you soon**


	2. Saving Jenny

**Nothing to say for now only hope that you enjoy it and rewievs**

 **Chapter 2 saving Jenny**

Drake managed with his last strength to regain consciousness and reach the river bank but he was too weak to continue and felt a sharp pain in his right foreleg. The young wolf grimaced in pain and then fainted. Fortunately a Husky puppy with lavender fur and blue eyes who was walking in the forest noticed him.

She tried to wake him up and it worked, the wolf slowly opened his eyes and stood up.

Drake: Who are you?

Everest: I'm Everest. Are you OK?

Drake: it hurts a bit my paw but other than that I'm fine ... oh no! I left my sister alone. I must find her before that something happens.

Drake was very worried about his sister. Everest tried to stop him but Drake was very stubborn and with great speed ran along the river.

Everest: don't worry. I know who to call.

Drake: no it will take too long

The husky was impressed by the speed of the wolf, but he continued to think that he could not do it alone so called Ryder with her pup-tag.

MEANWHILE AT THE LOOKOUT ...

A young boy of fifteen was watching her six puppies playing in the garden when the call by Everest.

* Call on *

Ryder: hello. Ryder here

Everest: Ryder ...

Ryder: hi Everest, what's up?

Everest: I met a wolf in the forest that has lost his little sister I told him to stay here, but he didn't listen to me and disappeared into the forest and I think he's hurt.

Ryder: don't worry Everest. No wolf is too fast, no pup is too small !

* Called off *

The boy pressed a secret button on his paw-pad to calling all the pups.

Ryder: paw patrol, to the lookout!

All puppies: Ryder needs us!

All pups ran inside the lookout. Except a Dalmatian pup that was tied in a rope.

Marshall: and now what do I do? I'll try to crawl

He is crawling like a snake managed to get to the elevator while his friends laughed.

Chase: please Marshall never change

Marshall: I don't even think about it

The elevator went up to the top floor of the tower. puppies with their uniforms and backpacks. Ryder reached in the control room.

Chase: paw patrol ready for action Ryder Sir !

Ryder: Thanks for coming so quickly pups. I received a call from Everest.

Marshall: Oh no ! she's okay?

Ryder: she's fine but someone else needs help. A wolf has lost his little sister Everest has tried to tell him not to move but he has decided to search her alone. We have to find them and treat them if they are injured.

Ryder saw on his paw-pad the symbols of Chase Marshall and Skye.

Ryder: Chase. with your spy drone we find the wolf.

Chase: yes! Super Spy Chase is on the house!

Ryder: Skye. With your helicopter you will find the wolf's sister.

Skye: yuppy ! Let's take to the sky

Ryder: ... and Marshall. we need your medical equipment if the two wolves are injured.

Marshall: i'm ready for a ruuf ruuf rescue !

Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a rool !

The selected pups went down the chute to reach their vehicles along with Ryder. After a few minutes they entered the forest and reached Everest.

Ryder: Everest. where he went?

Everest: toward the river.

Ryder: Chase know what to do

Chase: certainly. * Woof * spy drone!

Ryder: perfect. Skye can you see anythingt?

Skye: no. I try to check worward

 **MEANWHILE WITH JENNY ...**

the half husky remained in the same place when she separated from her brother still believing to have lost forever. Suddenly she heard the sound of a helicopter.

Skye: hm ... I think is her. I should land

While the cockapoo landed with his helicopter Jenny was ready to attack if it was necessary, but fortunately Skye managed to reassure her.

Skye: I just want to help you. calm down

Jenny: * growls * What do you want? I have enough my problems

Skye: your brother is looking for you and is very worried about you

Jenny could not believe his ears when he heard that Drake is still alive.

Jenny: is Drake alive? Where is he?

Skye: follow me.

Jenny: Thanks ... er

Skye: my name is Skye

Jenny: Nice to meet you Skye. I'm Jenny. and sorry for before

Skye: it's okay

Skye suddenly received a call from Chase her boyfriend.

* Call on *

Chase: Skye are you okay? Did you find her sister?

Skye: Yes I'm fine, she's here with me. Why did you call me?

Chase: Oh right. I wanted to inform you that soon it will rain

Skye: okay. i'm coming sweetie

*Call off*

 **MEANWHILE WITH DRAKE ...**

The young wolf although wounded continued to run to reach her sister. But the effort and pain to the paw was increasing.

Drake: ah ... my paw. I hope it is not broken, maybe I should have listened to that husky

Drake remained blocked until he heard a strange buzzing. The drone of chase had written on the side "follow me I know where is your sister"

Drake: How do you know that ...never mind

When the two wolves were seen ran to hug.

Jenny: Drake you're very stupid! You said it would be all right.

Drake: hehe honestly this didn't expect it. Ouch !

Jenny: are you okay?

Drake: Yes. It's just my paw

Marshall stopped in front of Drake to control his paw.

Marshall: * ruff ruff * x ray sreen

Fortunately Drake's paw was not broken but it was just sprained

Marshall: hmm ... it isn't broken is only sprained

Drake: thanks

Marshall: you're welcome. But you will need to keep it at rest

The sky was becoming gray and was about to go down a few rain drops.

Ryder: let's go pups. Remember wolves. Wenever you're in trouble just yelp for help

Drake: keep it in mind

Ryder and his pups back to the lookout. Drake was thinking to find shelter for the night and then continue in their quest. but Everest invited them to her house.

Drake: come on Jenny. we need to find a shelter for the night and tomorrow we will continue

Jenny: But Drake. Do you know where we are?

Drake: no. we never strayed so much from home

Everest: wait. You can come to my house for the night

Jenny: Thanks. You're very kind. What do you think Drake?

Drake: for this time I listen to you. I don't want to end with a paw less

The three pups laughed and walked up to Jake's mountain. When they reached the cabin. where Jake was waiting for them.

Jake: hi Everest. Who are your new friends?

Everest: they are Drake and his sister Jenny. They have no shelter. They can stay here for the night?

Jake: sure

Everest: Thanks Jake you're the best!

 **To be Continue..**

 **Soon will come a new paw patrol story "pups and the legends" and will be a special story (I hope). I'll explain all in the next chapter.**

 **T.F. is out see you soon**


	3. New revelations

**let's move to a new chapter an thank you for the votes. the reviews were positive and thanks a lot**

 **Chapter 3 new revelations**

Drake: hey Everest can I ask you a question?

Everest: sure

Drake: who are those pups in uniform?

Everest: They was the Paw Patrol. A team of pups that perform heroic rescues and obviously I am one official member.

The young wolf was shoked by the Everest's answer. He stiil remember when he saw his adoptive mother for the last time.

Drake: Everest. Can you do me a favor for tomorrow?

Everest: everything for my new friend

Drake: you have to take me from them tomorrow. I must to talk with the human

Everest: oh...You mean Ryder. No problem tomorrow I'll take you from he

was still night at Adventure Bay, at the Jake's mountain Drake could not sleep. he was still shocked by the response Everest gave him, the young wolf opened a small window looked at the night sky and began to speak to his mother that he had never met.

Drake: hi mom, I know that we have never met, I just wanted to thank you, is only thanks to you that Jenny and I are safe and we have reached our goal ...

Everest felt Drake speak out of the window, she wanted to know what he was doing so she approached him.

Everest: Drake uh ... what are you doing?

The wolf took a fright and jumped.

Drake: Oh ... uh ... I ... Everest!

Everest: sorry, I didn't want to scare you

Drake: it's okay

Everest: why are you still awake? And why are you talking out the window?

Drake: the wolves believe in spirituality by many generations, and often we talk to our ancestors and that they communicate through the stars

Everest: wow, with whom you were talking about?

On Drake's face disappeared the smile and his ears was lowered.

Drake: with my mother, unfortunately I have never seen her, she died when I was born

Everest: ow Drake ... I'm so sorry, i have lost my family when I was very young too, but Jake told me something very important "even if the people you love are gone they will always be in your heart"

Drake: was right ... now surely you take me for a crazy, right?

Everest: no, in fact I think you're a wolf with a big heart

Drake: really?

Everest: of course

Drake: thanks Everest

Everest: you're welcome, come on go back to sleep

 _ **The day after…**_

The three pups were ready to go to the town, Everest left the cabin with her teal uniform, Jenny and Drake were speechless.

Drake: wow, Everest this is really cool!

Jenny: yeah. Your color is so awesome!

Everest: thank you, wait until you see this * woof woof* snowplow

pup-house's Everest became a snowplow.

Drake: haha now I've seen everything

Everest: ascents behind

The two wolves came up behind the snowplow and together they came down to the Jake's mountain of Everest while and followed the road Drake was curious to know the rest of the team.

Drake: Everest can i know what's the other members' names?

Everest: sure, Rubble is our costruction pup and he is the youngest member, Zuma is the water rescue pup and he has a small speech impediment, Rocky is our ecopup and he doesn't like water, Skye is our aviation pup and before I got to join at the team she was the only female member, Chase is the police pup and super spy and is engaged with Skye and finally Marshall is our fire pup and medic and ... is clumsy but funny and he is a really adorable pup

The face of Everest was becoming red and Drake noticed

Drake: Everest as you described Marshall seems to have a crush on he

Everest: uh ... no, I ... yes it's true I have a soft spot for the spotted pups, please don't tell anyone that I like him

Jenny: no problem we would not say anything to anyone

Everest: thanks, hey look we got to the lookout

All pups barking happy arrival of new friends, Jenny was a bit shy and hid behind her brother.

Drake: I think you should be the Paw Patrol, I'm Drake and she is my sister Jenny

All puppies: nice to meet you

Zuma: cool, I had nevew seen a wolf is incwedible

Marshall: You're the same wolf that we saved yesterday, how are your paw?

Drake: pretty well, it don't hurt me anymore, I feel I must speak with your human Ryder.

Chase: no problem, follow me that I accompany you

Chase walked Jenny and Drake into the lookout, together they went upstairs to get Ryder.

Chase: Ryder sir

Ryder: hi Chase, these are the wolves that we saved yesterday

Chase: exactly, they want to talk to you

Ryder: ok, what you want to tell me?

Drake: our pack was destroyed, my adoptive mother Lydia said you can help us

The boy opened his eyes on hearing the name, it was as if he knew her.

Ryder: Lydia?

Jenny: Yes, my mother

Drake: did you knew her?

Ryder: yes, she was my first pup before Chase, my father had trained to fight againts the criminals and protect the city, became a big hero now known around the world

Drake: and then what happened?

Ryder: she was stressed, are often distracted, she could no longer fulfill a mission and had an aggressive behavior towards us; us wondering what the problem was but she never replied, one day she told us that she wanted to be free and my father would do anything to help her so we decided to let her go and she ran away ... that was the last time I saw her

Jenny: wow, my mother was really a hero?

Ryder: Yeah, I still have her vehicle and her equipment

the young showed a uniform light blue, a purple band and a pup-pack to Jenny

Ryder: This belonged to your mother

Jenny: awesome

Ryder shook his finger on his paw-pad revealing six new vehicles were covered by a veil all but one appeared to be a prototype three-wheeled purple.

Jenny: cool

Drake: and the other vehicles?

Ryder: I had in mind to take the new members, so how can I help?

Drake: Oh yes, there wolves are hunting and stay in the woods is too dangerous for us so I was wondering if we could stay here for a while

Ryder: OK, no problem

Drake: thanks a lot, Ryder

Ryder: you're welcome

Ryder recalled all the pups to the lookout to make a big announcement

Ryder: pups, I have an important announcement to make, Drake and his sister Jenny will remain here for a while, are you happy?

the pups were howling with joy by welcoming their new friends

Rubble: we have new friends hooray !

Ryder: now go to play

the pups ran out from the lookout to play with their new friends. for Drake that was the best day of his life.

 **Oh my god I got the inspiration for a new story, please review and see you soon with a new chapter**


	4. A wolf's skills

_**my new idea.**_

 **The adventures of Lydia**

 **a number of the greatest adventures' husky most heroic of all Adventure Bay, Lydia, who was fighting against criminals and would even risked her life to protect the city.**

 _ **Let me know if you like the idea**_

 **ps: I forgot the features of my OC**

 **Drake: is a male wolf with black fur and brown belly with silver eyes.**

 **Jenny: is a female half husky and wolf with light brown fur and belly with mustard-colored and pink eyes.**

 **Chapter 4 a wolf's skills**

The pups came out to play with their new friends.

Marshall: What to play?

Chase: how about an obstacle course?

Marshall: haha, Chase you know that no one can beat me in a race

Chase: we will see, you will challenge ... Drake

The young wolf did not seem worried, indeed he was very excited to show off his skills to his new friends, the Dalmatian gave a defiant look at Drake.

Marshall: good luck my friend

Drake: I do not need

Chase: pups, I want a fair race, don't try to block you to each other, ready?...set ... GO!

Marshall made a great start Instead Drake went bad but was rapidly recovering, Marshall was very focused on the obstacles because Everest was rooting for him.

Everest: go Marshall, you rock !

Marshall jumped all obstacles but Drake increased his speed and managed to overcome the Dalmatian and winning the race, Marshall had lost but he was happy to have done his best.

Drake: you was great Marshall, had long since I had a race so fierce

Marshall: Thanks, I did my best and I forget the rest ... but how can you be so fast?

Drake: the wolves have great skills, we are fast like a lightning, a great strenght in the fight and we are also very agile and overcome every obstacle

Rocky: And you Jenny, have you got the same abilities?

Jenny: Yes, even i am half-husky I have the abilities of a wolf too

Zuma: cool, and now what do we do?

Skye: we play to pup-pup boogie !

Drake: eh?

Rubble: you never played to pup-pup boogie?

Jenny: We lived in the forest since birth, by the way, can you teach us?

Skye: of course, I'm the best in the whole Adventure Bay

The pups ran inside to the lookout, came on the TV and started the game.

Skye: the mat has eight colors, the only thing you have to do is follow the steps with the right timing, in the end you will have to perform a special move chosen by the game, you know?

Jenny: Yes, I really want to win, I challenge you, Zuma

Zuma: *arooo* it begins

Chase: Well, whoever scores the most points wins

Drake: go Jenny!

The pups chose the bronze category, the category easier, and as a special move had to perform a 360 degree turn.

Chase: ready? ... Go!

Jenny and Zuma were both determined to win but half husky was struggling to keep up totaling only 350 points, was a bit 'disappointed with his performance.

Jenny: Oh no, I thought I would do it

Zuma: hey, you wewe vewy gweat

Jenny: do you think so?

Zuma: of couwse, the fiwst time I had played at pup-pup boogie had totaled only 50 points, but I can teach you a few tricks

The Huski had red cheeks from the compliment.

Jenny: Thanks Zuma

Drake also wanted to try the game but he wanted to go further.

Everest: Drake, do you want to try?

Drake: yes but I want to try the most difficult level you have ... and I want to challenge...Skye

All puppies: What !

The pups gasped the request of Drake, the last level of the class Master was undoubtedly one of the most difficult levels and only Skye managed to get to that category, the other pups tried to change idea at him but when Drake have in mind something no one can stop he.

Rocky: are you sure Drake?

Rubble: yeah, there seems a bit too exaggerated

Drake: um ... no

Skye: oh come on guys, if he want to try let try him

the two pups positioned themselves on mats, immediately after you started the game.

Chase: ready? ... GO !

although he had never played to pup pup boogie Drake was able to have quick reflexes to keep the pace, Skye also showed the same determination but this did not seem to bother him, the other pups could not believe at their eyes.

Everest: oh my goodness, I can't belive it

Marshall: ... but he never played to pup pup boogie, it is impossible

Chase: Jenny, but how he can be so agile?

Jenny: My brother is a real wolf, and his skills are more powerful

 _ **Meanwhile, with Ryder ...**_

The boy was playing with his paw-pad when he got a call from Katie.

*call*

Ryder: hello? Ryder her

Katie: Ryder * sobs * help!

Ryder: Katie, what's wrong?

Katie, a thief entered the clinic, I pointed a gun and told me to give me all the money * sobs * took away Cali ...

* Call terminated *

Ryder felt the anger inside him, would not want to see a friend suffer because he loves Katie but no one had ever said.

 _ **To be Continue...**_

 **in the next chapter will happen something unexpected but I will tell only that there will be a Ryder X Katie, a Chase X Skye see you soon in the next chapter**


	5. In trouble

**In this chapter will get more action. I hope you enjoy it**

 **Chapter 5 in trouble**

The game at pup pup boggie was won by Drake performing finishing move a jump screwed, Skye could not believe it.

Skye: damn, how could I have missed?!

Chase: Skye, you were very great, it's just a game

Skye: you're right, darling, I'm sorry, I should not get angry so

Chase: it's okay my love

Skye gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged Chase making him blush.

Jenny: aww you are so cute together

The pup-tag's pups lit this means that there was an ongoing emergency.

Ryder: paw patrol, to the lookout

All pups: Ryder needs us

The pups ran to the elevator the two wolves did not know why, but they were curious to know

Drake: where are you going?

Chase: someone has a problem, we have to help him

Rubble: want you go up with us?

Jenny: of course

The two wolves joined the puppies reached the lookout with their uniforms.

Chase: paw patrol ready for action

Ryder: pups we have a big emergency, a thief entered the clinic of Katie and took away Cali, now Katie is desperate, frightened and helpless.

The pups were shocked everyone was worried about their friend, Chase and Marshall instead were very angry.

Everest: oh no, poor Katie

Skye: especially poor Cali

Marshall: We have to find the thief and give he a lesson

Chase: You're right Marshall, Ryder must find and bring him to justice

Ryder: and that's what I'll do!

Ryder pressed only on the badge of Chase but Drake wanted to help.

Ryder: Chase, you will use your ability to snuff and your net if we want to catch the thief

Chase: Chase is on the case

Ryder: you guys are going to have to be around Katie as much as possible

Drake: I want to help you!

Ryder: I'm sorry but I don't want losses, Chase is trained in this sort of thing, then you will stay with Jenny and others

The pups reached their vehicles and left to the clinic of Katie, the girl was sitting as she continued to cry, Ryder suffered on seeing her sad girlfriend

Ryder: Katie, are you okay?

Katie: I'm fine but he took me away Cali * sobs * please help me!

Ryder: I'm here for this, Chase looks for a track

Chase: yes sir

The pup found a banknote are quick and the smell of the thief, and seemed to recognize him.

Chase: Charles Homar, not possibilile, he is here?

Ryder: you know the thief?

Chase: Yes, my father always said he was a very dangerous criminal

Ryder: never mind, find he and give him a lesson

Skye looked at her boyfriend away as a tear ran down her face and whispered:

Skye: I love you Chase, watch out

Chase and Ryder went on their vehicles in search of the villain, the pups were very sorry for what happened to their friend, licked their cheeks and hugged her to make her feel better, she smiled and stopped crying.

Katie: Thanks, you're very cute pups

Drake was a bit thoughtful it was as if something would have happened to Ryder and Chase, finally decided to go looking them.

Jenny: Drake what's wrong? You look worried

Drake: I don't know Jenny, I have a bad feeling; I go to find Ryder

Jenny: What do you want to do!

Drake: I have to save Ryder, do you want come with me?

Jenny: Yes, let's go!

Rocky, Marshall and Everest saw two wolves running toward the forest.

Rocky: where are they going?

Marshall: I think they're going to find Chase and Ryder

Everest: oh no we have to stop them!

Marshall: Everest, you stay here with Katie and the others, Rocky and I try to stop them

Everest: Marshall please be careful

Marshall: Okay, I'll do it

Rocky: Marshall move !

The mixed race along with Dalmatian tried to reach the two wolves but they had already lost sight of.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Drake and Jenny ...**_

Drake and his sister Jenny are on the trail of Ryder and Chase, along sniff each track to reach their in the forest, but could no longer returns because a pack of wolves is giving chase, Drake knew about this risk, but he don't have afraid.

Drake: continue, Ryder and Chase went westward

Jenny: What! No, I do not go back into that forest

Drake: you're scarred, right?

Jenny: Yes

Drake: Don't be afraid, no matter what happens I will protect you, I promise you

The half husky smiled to his brother and together they entered the forest, soon after they arrived Rocky Marshall and his their vehicles.

Rocky: and now we are we going?

Marshall: uh ... we check eastward then go west

Rocky: okay, let's go

Rocky and Marshall took a different path from Drake and Jenny who meanwhile had found the thief who was pointing a gun at Ryder and Chase.

Drake: here they are, seem to be in trouble

 _ **Meanwhile, Chase and Ryder ...**_

Charles: do not move or you're dead

Ryder: surrender us again the cat

The robber pointed a gun at Ryder, Chase had his net ready in case he tried to escape, the German shepherd sat in front of the boy and began barking fearless, meanwhile Drake and Jenny were thinking of a plan.

Jenny: what's the plan?

The young wolf could also climb trees, his claws are hooked so they were very useful for climbing; He saw a tree and climbed.

Drake: You stay here, I go up on this tree and I'm throwing against the thief so Ryder and Chase will run away.

Drake was close to the thief but he had to wait for the right moment to attack, the thief pointed the gun to kill Chase and Jenny noticed it.

Charles: apparently your dog wants to die, it will content immediately

Ryder: no, please, don't kill him!

Jenny could not stand there watching had to act, took a small rock with her teeth and threw it at the thief hitting him right in the head, Drake remained schoked by what he saw the thief was about to pull the trigger against his sister.

Drake: nooo, Jenny !

The wolf fell on the thief as a hawk and bit his hand with which he held the gun causing him to drop the weapon, was about to take a knife but Jenny stopped the other hand, Chase fired his net and took the thief in full.

Chase: gotcha

Ryder: exelent job Chase, Drake and Jenny come here, now!

The two wolves were expecting that Ryder would have scolded them for disobeying his orders but they stroked the wolves' heads.

Drake: You're not angry?

Ryder: No, I'd be dead if it were not for you I ...

He came a call from Rocky & Marshall you were in big trouble too.

*call*

Rocky and Marshall: Ryder help!

Ryder: Rocky wath's happens? And why you are not left with the others?

Rocky: we were looking Drake and Jenny but a wolf is following us, he wants to kill us!

Ryder: don't worry, we arrive

* Call terminated *

Drake was shoked was as if had guilt inside him

Ryder: let's go, we have to save them

Drake: Ryder, I'll go alone, you go home with Jenny

Ryder: What! Why?

Drake: the wolf is definitely one of those who are hunting me, is my own fault if I involved

Jenny: I will be with you, remember?, together forever

Drake: I'm sorry Jenny, but I have to protect you, then come back to Katie

The wolf ran eastward, knew the danger, but it was still a pup had the courage of a lion.

 **to be continue ...**

 **so I hope you enjoyed it, in the next chapter we will be my new OC and one of the two pups (Marshall or Rocky) gide seriously injured.**

 **T.F is out. see you soon**


	6. Linda

**In this chapter: Drake will save Marshall and Rocky by a wolf, but one of them remain seriously injured, fortunately another pup was nearby. I hope you enjoy it and the chapter and the new OC**

 **P.S: I'm starting now to write the first chapter of "Pups and the legends"**

 **Chapter 6 Linda**

Drake: I have to find them, I don't have much time

The young wolf sniffs find all traces the path of the two pups, as he continued to run when he heard Rocky screamed.

Rocky: HELP! SOMEONE HELP US !

Drake: Oh no, I must hurry

He increased his speed, climbing up a tree by jumping from branch to branch

 _ **Meanwhile with Marshall and Rocky ...**_

Rocky Marshall and hid behind a bush, but it was not long before the wolf haired green moss and red eyes found there, the pups resumed to running until reach a canyon, Rocky was very scarred and started to cry.

Marshall: We are trapped

Rocky: Marshall, please, I want to go home! * Sobs *

Wolf enemy: you have set paw in our territory now you pay with the life for orders Assav, leader of the pack north!

The wolf pounced on the two pups, but fortunately managed to avoid the attack and to circumvent their pursuer, Rocky hung back so the wolf bit his hind leg and then point to the neck.

Rocky: noooo!

Marshall: *ruff* water cannon

The wolf was hit by a powerful jet of water so that the mixed race could escape, but their pursuer used his claws and scratched Rocky on the side and face drawing blood, the Dalmatian could not do anything to help his friend.

Wolf enemy: it looks like you're bleeding, then you will be dead it will be the turn of your friend

Rocky: noo please ...

Rocky fainted because of the pain, the wolf believing he was dead showed his teeth at Marshall, but in front of the Dalmatian came Drake.

Drake: Let go the my friends !

like a lightning Drake lunged wolf pushing him into the canyon with the hind legs, the wolf made a desperate attempt to drag it with him, but scraped the left shoulder.

Drake: Marshall. Are you all right?

Marshall: I'm fine but Rocky is seriously injured

When Drake saw the mixed race in that state, he thinking that was his fault, he suddenly heard a female's voice behind him.

Drake: I'm sorry Rocky, it was all my fault

?: Hey, can I help you?

she was a female border collie with stone gray fur and light brown eyes wearing a medical bag.

Drake: Who are you?

Linda: My name is Linda, I'm a doctor

Marshall: please, my friend Rocky is injured, help him!

Linda: OK

Linda looks at the wounds of Rocky and seemed to be concerned about the deep scratch on the side.

Linda: Oh poor thing, he has a bad bleeding, we must hold the wound

The wound of Rocky stopped bleeding, then Linda and bandaged his wounds, but unfortunately the sun was going down and the wolves usually hunt at that moment, fortunately the abitazion of Linda was not far away.

Linda: ok, should go

Marshall: Thank you very much Linda

Linda: you're welcome

Drake: damn it, the sun is setting, is not safe to be out in the forest

Linda: don't worry, my house is not very far away, there could take care of Rocky

As they walked to the house of Linda Marshall he had to talk about something very secret Drake.

Marshall: uh ... Drake

Drake: yes

Marshall: well... I have... a crush on...

Drake: Everest

Marshall: Yes, how do you know?

Drake smiled and waved his tail

Drake: intuition!

Marshall: by the way, I'm going to ask him to go out with me, but I don't know what to do, can you give me some help?

Drake: Yes, I already have in mind an idea

Marshall: the type?

Drake: take she to a place that might pleasure her, then before midnight take she on the beach to see the stars, there will be a surprise

Marshall: Okay, thanks Drake

 _ **Meanwhile, Katie's clinic ...**_

The girl was doing a bath at Rubble, when she heard a cat meowed behind she, definitely was Cali. The girl smiled and hug her beloved kitten

Cali: * meow *

Katie: Cali?

Cali: * meow *

Katie: Oh Cali, I thought I lost you forever, thanks a lot Ryder and Chase

Ryder: your welcome, in fact we will not be here had it not been for Drake and his sister Jenny.

Jenny: hi

Katie: hi darling

Meanwhile Skye landed Chase and filled he of kisses.

Skye: oh Chase, I was so worried

Chase: it takes more than a thief to stop me

Skye: I love you so much

Chase: I love you too

Everest was very worried about Marshall and Rocky.

Everest: Ryder, Marshall and Rocky are with you? And where is Drake?

Ryder: i don't know Everest, sorry

Everest: I'll try to call them

*call*

Marshall: hello

Everest: Marshall, are you all right? Is Drake with you?

Marshall: I'm fine, but Rocky was attacked by a wolf, fortunately Linda, a border collie pup, she taking care of him

Everest: and Drake?

Marshall: Drake saved us, has fighting against the wolf, you should see he!

Everest: How is Rocky now?

Marshall: he's fine, he woke up now

Everest: ok, tomorrow I'll bring you back at home

Marshall: fine, at tomorrow Everest

Everest: we'll see you tomorrow

 **to be continued ...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and see you in the next chapter!**

 **T.F is out see you soon**


	7. as a family

**In this chapter: Ryder will invite Drake, Jenny and Linda to join the team!**

 **Attention: Rocky X Linda**

 **PS: Sorry if I did not update a new chapter soon but I was working on 'Age of legend -fire and darkness- "(my fantasy story)**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please rewives if you want more chapters.**

 **Chapter 7 as a family**

The moon was now sort in the starry sky, in the woods you could hear the howling of wolves on the hunt. Inside the home of Linda there was only silence, everyone was asleep, but Rocky opened his eyes and tried to speak.

Rocky: L-Linda

Linda heard the words of Rocky woke up and ran to him.

Linda: Rocky, what happend?

Rocky: I have a headache!

Linda: Oh, don't worry, are the effects of the painkillers, will pass

The border collie the massage head and smiled but Rocky had to tell him something.

Linda: goodnight Rocky

Rocky: wait! I wanted to tell you ... er ... if you like to sleep with me tonight?

Linda: Well ... okay, but only for tonight

Linda went up, Rocky and gave an intense look, there is no doubt, among the two popped a love at first sight.

 _Rocky's mind: aww, she is so sweet and kind, maybe I should tell him how I feel about her..._

 _Linda's mind: Rocky is a very cute pup, maybe he feels the same way_

Linda: Rocky, tell me the truth, you love me?

Rocky: Well ... I ... * sigh * Yes, it's true, I like you a lot, even though we just met and certainly you don't feel the same feelings

Linda's face began to turn red then kissed him on the cheek of Rocky and smiled.

Linda: I want you to know that I like you, you are the most adorable puppy I ever cared

Rocky: thank you so much Linda, then you like to be my girlfriend?

Linda: of course Rocky, I love you!

Rocky: I love you too

 _ **Meanwhile at the lookout...**_

The pups were sleeping in their pup-house, but Chase was watching the garden before going to sleep, he stood at the Skye's pup-house and he smiled.

Chase: aww, she is so beautiful while sleeping, she seems a little angel

The police pup kissed the front of his small flame

Chase: goodnight my love, I love you

 _ **The next day at the home of Linda ...**_

Marshall: ok pups we have to wait Everest, she will take us to the lookout

Drake: fine Marshall, but how will she find us?

Marshall: Ryder installed on our pup-tags a cip to find that if we should miss is automatically activated

Rocky: he has thought of everything!

The two pups were laughing when they heard the engine of the Everest's snowplow left the house.

Everest: hi Marshall!

Marshall: Everest!

Then he left Rocky limping because of the injury, but fortunately his beloved Linda noticed as always to help.

Linda: I'll help you sweetie

Rocky: thanks my love

Everest: Who are she?

Marshall: She is Linda, she saved Rocky and is his new girlfriend

Everest: aww, they are so cute together, however Ryder wants to talk to Rocky and you

Marshall began to tremble with fear and Everest notice.

Everest: why you trembling?

Marshall: R-Ryder will ang-angry with us?

Everest: I don't know Marshall

The Huski embraced the Dally to calm him down a bit

Everest: shhh, everything will be fine Marshall, calm down

The Dalmatian blushed as his truck and stopped tremble.

Marshall: Thanks Everest

Everest: now we have to go to the lookout

Marshall: OK, let's go Rocky!

Rocky was a bit sad because he would not leave Linda, but Drake came to mind an idea.

Rocky: * sigh * I don't want to let you Linda

Linda: me too

Drake: wait, maybe I can say to Everest if you can come with us

Linda: Thank you, but I don't know if I can

Drake: groped does not hurt

Everest: are we all ready?

Drake: hey Everest, can Linda come with us to the lookout?

Everest: yes, of course

Linda: Thank you, I can't live without Rocky

Everest and Drake: aww

The pups returned to the lookout with their new friend, when Marshall saw Ryder with angry face and crossed arms began to tremble again.

Ryder: Marshall and Rocky, I want to talk to you two, right now !

Marshall and Rocky followed the boy inside the tower, the Dalmatian was trying to hold back tears as he continued to walk.

Ryder: pups i'm very disappointed at you two, that there is thinking? You almost died

Rocky: Ryder but we not...

Ryder: I speak this way because I love you and I don't want to miss

Rocky: I know

The Dalmatian could no longer hold back the tears and began to cry.

Marshall: * sobs * I'm s-sorry we didn't want to dis-disobey * sobs *

The boy picked Marshal up and hugged him

Ryder: Marshall don't cry, I know that was not your intention, for this time it will punish you, but you have to promise me one thing...

Marshall: everything

Ryder: promise me that you never disobey me

Marshall and Rocky: we promise

Ryder took three new pup-tags as he smiled at the two pups

 _Ryder's mind: I own good pups_

Rocky: for who are those pup-tags?

Ryder: I'm gonna to invite Drake, Jenny and Linda in the team

The mestizo smiled and began to jump for joy, the boy came out of the lookout

Ryder: Drake, Jenny and Linda, come here

The three pups ran ahead of Ryder with the other members

Ryder: Linda, for having saved Rocky with your skills in medicine, I'd like you to join the Paw Patrol?

Ryder showed him a pup-tag with a red collar and a red cross as a symbol, Linda could not say no.

Linda: Yes, everything to stay with Rocky

Ryder: welcome to the team, new EMT pup

The young boy had in his hands the old pup-tag of Lydia, was purple and a dart as a symbol.

Ryder: now, Jenny, are you ready to follow in the footsteps of your mother?

Jenny: Yes Ryder I was born ready!

Ryder: she would be proud of you slayer pup

was the Drake's turn came, but he didn't want acept, Ryder was holding between his hands a pup-tag with a collar light brown and a leaf as symbol.

Ryder: Drake, you know perfectly move in the forest and your great skill as a wolf are amazing, you will be a great asset to the team!

Drake: I'm sorry Ryder, don't feel to be part of your team

Ryder: why?

Drake: I feel guilty about what happened to Rocky and Marshall, that wolf was one of those who destroyed my pack and they are hunting me and I never wanted to get involved, I have to face my problems alone!

Ryder: Drake, we'll help you whenever you feel in need

Drake: really?

Chase: of course, we are always ready to help

Marshall: even if it means risking our life

Everest: will something happen we will face it together

Rubble: we will be here for you

Rocky: whenever you need help ...

Zuma: we will always be ready to dive in ...

Skye: ...and to take the sky

Ryder: we are more than just a team, we are a family

Drake smiled and Jenny hugged his brother.

Jenny: remember, together ...

Drake: ... forever, I've convinced me Ryder, I will join at the team

Ryder: Welcome to the Paw Patrol ranger pup

 **To be Continued ...**

 **I know, I know some of you will say, "but titanflame Marshall is the EMT pup!" I thought: Ryder had already built the vehicle and equipment EMT but would not arrive until a new pup Marshall was the firefighter and EMT pup.**


	8. finally at home (final)

**Sorry if I did not update right away I had too many drawbacks, however you will see: the first mission of Drake and Jenny and the date of Marshall and Everest.**

 **I hope you like the chapter**

 **Chapter 8 finally at home!**

It's been three days since Drake and Jenny joined at the Paw Patrol, in those days are still to Jake mountain and knew all the people of the city and learned to live as pets.

Instead Marshall meant to Everest to go on a date, but he was too shy to tell her, while the newcomers were learning to use their gadgets Marshall is armed with courage, he took a deep breath and walked over to Everest.

Everest: hi Marshall, how are you?

Marshall: fine, thank you ... uh, I need to talk with you Everest

Everest: yes

Marshall: I wanted to tell you if ...

But just as he was about to finish his sentence his pup-tag brightened.

Ryder: Paw Patrol, to the lookout!

All but Marshall: Ryder needs us!

Marshall: Oh, come on !

The pups reached the elevator; Marshall lost his balance and began to roll and landed Everest and their noses touched.

Zuma: dude, this is the most womantic fall evew

The two pups smiled and blushed. The elevator went up and all the pups took their uniforms; Drake had a dark green and tan uniform, the uniform of Linda was white and red with a nurse's hat Finally Jenny had a new uniform of purple and blue color and a band.

Chase: Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir

Ryder: Thanks for having arrived so fast pups, Bettina the cow had to make a withdrawal of her blood, but got scared and ran away into the city, we must try to calm her down and make her picking

Ryder pressed on his paw-pad badge Jenny and Linda.

Ryder: Jenny, we need your stealth skills, and your narcotic gun so that Bettina fell asleep

Jenny: Jenny to the hunt!

Ryder: Linda when Bettina will be asleep you will have to take a blood sample

Linda: Linda is the doctor is here for a control!

Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a roll!

Jenny climbed aboard her new prototype and Linda on her ambulance, together they reached the downtown where Bettina was eating a bit of grass; Jenny was approaching slowly so as not to frighten the animal.

Jenny: *wof wof* narcotic gun

Half husky was going to shoot a dart but unfortunately bettina began to run and almost stepped her, the boy remembered a idea, but they needed a very fast pup.

Ryder: Jenny are you okay?

Jenny: Yes I'm fine, I just scared

Linda: chase that cow!

Jenny: she's going into the forest, we have to stop her!

Ryder: wait! I have in mind a plan, Linda and I'll block Bettina from behind, while the you attack her by surprise

Jenny: but who will lock it from the front?

Ryder: I thought of that

The boy pulled the badge Drake who is very excited to do his part

 ** _Meanwhile at the lookout ..._**

The young wolf was doing one of his new hobby, read books about animals along with Everest, his best friend, suddenly came Marshall that he had to talk with Everest.

Marshall: Everest ... I had to tell you something very important

Everest: Oh right, what did you want to tell me?

Drake: (whispers) Tell her, tell her

Marshall: I wanted to tell you ... if you like ... go out with me tonight? in short words, go on a date

The husky's eyes widened and his face turned red then smiled and spoke.

Everest: of course Marshall, I would love

*call*

Ryder: Drake, we need you, Bettina is coming out from the city, you have to lock her

Drake: i'm on it Ryder

Ryder: hurry!

Drake: from the forest with fury!

The young wolf got into his new pup-house and in a jeep and managed to thwart bettina.

Drake: * growls * stopped

Jenny: * woof * shoot!

But Bettina didn't stop and avoided the wolf, and the dart had almost hit Drake.

Jenny: sorry Drake

Drake: it's okay Jenny, but try to improve your aims

Linda: and now what do we do?

Ryder: Don't worry Linda, I have a backup plan; Drake, use your saw on a tree, can you block bettina, Jenny, when you give the signal, shoot! Finally, Linda and I'll block Bettina, you understand?

Drake: *aroo* let's do this!

Jenny: *aroo * Jenny to the hunt!

The two wolves thanks to their vehicles passed the cow, Drake used his chainsaw to cut down a tree, now only needed shifted on the road but it was too heavy for two small puppies.

Drake: * woof * chainsaw

* Tree falling *

Jenny: Well done but how do we move it?

Drake: too easy my little sister * woof * Hook

Thanks to the Drake's jeep managed to place the tree trunk on the road and Bettina finally stopped and Jenny managed to center the neck of 'animal.

Ryder: go Jenny!

Jenny: *woof* shoot!

The cow tried in vain to escape and fell asleep and Linda can finally collect a blood sample.

Linda: * woof * syringe

Drake: nice shoot little sister

Jenny: thank you

Linda: done!

Ryder: great job pups, now carry she at farmer Yumi's farm

the pups and Ryder took bettina the farm of farmer Yumi, the puppies were reward with treats, before returning to the lookout Drake and Jenny had to stop a second to the town hall.

Farmer Yumi: Thanks for bringing me back Bettina

Ryder: no problem farmer Yumi. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help

Linda: here is a sample of blood, just what I needed

Jenny: But what's the use?

Linda: from the blood you can see the state of health of animals and , for example, if they have some disease, parasite or virus you need to find out what it is and how to cure it

Drake: interesting, Jenny must go to the town hall

Jenny: don't say me that Marshall and Everest ...

Drake: exactly little sis

 ** _Meanwhile, the town hall ..._**

The pups rushed to the town hall with their new vehicles to hand over a special package from the mayor.

Drake and Jenny: Good afternon mayor Goodway

Mayor Goodway: hello pups, you're here for the package?

Drake: right, have it arrived?

Mayor Goodway: you're lucky, it's arrived this morning

Jenny: Thanks Mayor

Mayor Goodway: you're welcome, goodbye

Drake: Goodbye and thanks again, Jenny, we go to the lighthouse!

 ** _Meanwhile at the clinic Katie ..._**

Were missing a few hours to midnight, The girl was reading a fashion magazine when they entered Everest and Skye, who was rushing and howling with joy.

Katie: wow, what's going on girls?

Everest: Marshall has asked me out with he !

Katie: aww Everest, it's great, now I prepare a bath for you

Everest: Thanks Katie

Katie began to wash the Husky with the best shower gel, the puppy sniffed, was a scent that she had never heard before, it was a sweet scent and sparkling as something tropical.

Everest: Hey Katie, I never felt this perfume, what is it?

Katie: is a mixture of pineapple and mango, you like it?

Everest: yes

After dried Everest, katie cut her nails and brushed her fur, Everest felt a little agitated as she left the clinic but fortunately her friend was there to give a bit courage.

Skye: wow Everest, you're perfect!

Everest: thank you but ... if that's not enough? And if i'm not perfect for he? What should I do?

Skye: Calm down sweetie, I also had these insecurities, but I have overcome, trust me you'll be fine

Everest took a deep breath and walked out of the clinic where he was waiting for her prince.

Marshall: hello Everest, you're beautiful!

Everest: thanks Marshall, then where do we go?

Marshall: I'll take you to see the stars on the beach

Everest: wow, how romantic

The two pups sat on the beach to see the starry sky and the full moon.

Everest: it's all beautiful, the sea, the moon, the stars and...you

Marshall: What?

Everest: You were cute Marshall to take me here

Marshall: Well ... I wanted to, prove my love for you, but I'm so silly and clumsy and you're so beautiful and sweet ...

Everest closed her eyes and kissed Marshall on the lips, her lips were like a stinging chill on the skin. Everest then broke the kiss and smiled at the Dalmatian.

Everest: but I don't care if you're clumsy or silly, for me you are the most fun and adorable pup ever

The two lovebirds looked at each other then they gave a long kiss, while Drake and Jenny lit a firework exploded in the sky, the explosion was in the shape of a heart with the inscription "Marshall & Everest".

The day after Drake woke up early and went out of Jake's cabin watching the sun rise, smiled meanwhile a fresh wind was blowing on his fur brown and black.

Jenny: Drake, are you okay?

Drake: Yes I'm fine. Just I'm finally at home

Jenny: awww

The two shook in a warm embrace watching the sun rise. When suddenly their pup-tags brightened.

Ryder: Drake and Jenny we have need of you

Drake: we come Ryder.

what will happen now to adventutre bay? What missions will face? And as new members will join at the team?

Drake and Jenny: together, forever!

 **THE END (will continue in "new adventures")**

 **this was "The big arrival" the adventure of Drake it's not finished and if you want use my OCs in a story send me a PM or a review**


End file.
